Components of a printed circuit board (PCB) of a networking device (e.g., a switch, a router, etc.) require high signal speeds. A conventional PCB also requires a large amount of space between components (e.g., integrated circuits (ICs)). The high signal speeds and the large amount of space put high power demands, on the PCB, that create unwanted heat. The heat, along with loss and impedance caused by the large amount of space, in turn limits signal speed in the PCB. A System in Package (SiP) (or a Multi-chip Module) combines multiple ICs into a package (or module). The SiP may be added, as a single component, on top of one side of a PCB. The PCB may include multiple SiPs. While a SiP permits closer spacing of ICs within a package, a heat per unit area increases when the ICs are closer together. Furthermore, limitations exist as to how many ICs may fit into a SiP and the large amount of space is still required between SiPs with different ICs. As a result, significant limitations of signal speeds in PCBs continue to exist.